Je n'existe pas
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: Rin, 13 ans, âge au moment du décès.Assasinée pendant le massacre des Uchiwa.Mais ces informations sont inventées de toutes pièces, Rin Uchiwa, 20 ans, part à la recherche de ses frère, et rencontrera sur le chemin un drole de jeune homme blond
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bon, vous savez très bien que rien ne m'appartient, sinon je ne serais pas là à écrire des fics mais bien à rammasser l'argent des produits dérivés XD

Couples: peut etre SasuSaku, peut etre ItaSaku, ou peut etre bien RIEN DU TOUT ! m'enfin, si vous en voulez un en particulier, dites le moi, j'essayerait de m'arranger.

Pour la chronologie, prenez la mort de Yondaime et la naissance de Naruto comme l'an 0

Merci d'avoir cliqué et bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Nom: Uchiwa

Prénom: Rin

Date de Naissance: 9 juin, an -5

Liens familliaux:

-Père: Uchiwa Fugaku

-Mère: Uchiwa Mikoto

-Frères: -Uchiwa Itachi (9juin, an -5)

-Uchiwa Sasuke (23 juillet, an 0)

Techniques:

-Sharingan,

-Mangekyou Sharingan (?), -essentielement des technique de type Katon,

-Ryuuka No Jutsu (dragon de feu), Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Dragon acqueux), Kuchiyose No Jutsu (technique d'incocation).

Affinités:

-Katon, Suiton

Description:

-Environ 1m68 à l'age de 13 ans

-Cheveux bruns, yeux ébennes

-Fines traces sur le visage, allant du coin de l'oeil a millieu des joues

-Souvent vétue d'une robe bleue nuit, sans manches, entaillée sur les cotés, avec le signe de son clan sur le bas de la robe

-Bandeau au front

-Portée disparue apres le massacre du clan Uchiwa, elle fut déclarée officielement morte par Hokage le 3ème.

« Hum... Ces infos sont périmées... remarque, ce n'est pas si étonnant, ça fait bien 7 ans maintenant. »

Une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, au millieu de la forêt du pays du feu. Les cheveux bruns, attachés dans son dos par un elastique rouge, les yeux ébennes et des fines traces au niveau des coins de l'oeil qui déscendaient jusqu'à ses joues, elle était très belle de visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit livret manuscrit intitulé:

« recensement des décès, an 8 »

Il y répertoriait tout les décès, naturels ou non, y comprit ceux du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Elle relut cette phrase...

« « Portée officielement morte par Hokage le 3ème... » comme il souhaitait...Je n'existe plus que dans la memoire de certains maintenant... »

Elle ferma le livret puis se leva, le regard perdu dans le vide. La jeune femme portait un top rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur avec, au dos, un éventail, ainsi qu'un longue jupe noire qui s'arretait aux chevilles, avec une entaille des deux cotés, qui permettait une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Dessous, un short moulant tout aussi noir, et des sandales noires. Elle avait des gants noirs aux mains et un collier à perles rouges, placées à intervalle régulier. Sur son avant-bras droit, on pouvait apercevoir un bandeau de ninja, frappé du symbole de Konoha No Kuni, le village caché de la feuille.

La kunoichi sauta dans un arbre, et disparu dans l'amas d'arbres de la forêt, en direction de Konoha. Elle trouvera surement celui qu'elle cherche. Elle saurait le reconnaître, mais lui...

« Il me reconnaitra surement, avec ma ressemblence avec celui qu'il hait... à moins qu'il m'ai deja oubliée ? »

Elle s'occuperait plus tard de son autre frère. Elle avait appris qu'il avait rejoint une organisation secrete nommée Akatsuki. C'etait sa seule piste. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, alors que les murailles de Konoha se déssinaient au loin.

**Chapitre 1**

Arrivée devant la porte, elle montra son bandeau devant les gardes, qui, méfiants, la laissèrent quand meme penetrer dans l'enceinte du village. Rin marchait lentement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici ! Trop occupée à lever le nez pour apercevoir la nouvelle tête gravée dans la falaise, elle heurta quelque chose et tomba à terre.

« - Aie... », fit une voix masculine.

Rin se releva précipitement, et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme blond à la coiffure plutot exentrique et au manteau orange et noir.

« - Excuse moi de t'avoir fais tomber, je ne regardais pas devant moi, avoua-t'elle.

- Ah, non... c'est pas grave. Je... Ah ! », cria Naruto, il lacha la main de Rin et fit un bond en arrière.

« -Euh... ça va ,

- Vous..., commença t'il, puis, regardant bien Rin, Ah, non... vous me faites penser à quelqu'un, c'est tout.

- Uchiwa Itachi, c'est ça ?

- ... Comment t'as deviné ?

- C'est une longue histoire... Je recherche quelqu'un, tu peux m'aider ?

- Donnez moi son nom, je peux peut etre vous aider.

- Arrete de me tutoyer ! Ca fait vieille, et puis je n'ai que 20 ans... Je recherche Sasuke Uchiwa, tu le connais ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

« - Sasuke..., commença t'il, ...ne vit plus à Konoha...

- Comment ça « sasuke ne vit plus à Konoha » ?

Après une pause, le jeune homme répondit d'une voix grave:

« -C'est aussi une longue histoire... si tu veux, je peux te presenter à une amie, je pense que tout seul... je n'y arriverai pas...

- C'etait ton meilleur ami hein ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Ahh, Itachi..., pensa Rin, Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire à Sasuke ? T'as encore dû lui bourrer le crane où je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Et maintenant, qui doit recoller les morceaux ? C'est moi ! Comme d'habitude ! »

« -C'est toujours mon meilleur ami. Comment tu t'appeles, au fait ?

- Rin. Et toi ?

- Naruto. Bon, ben, allons y ! »

Et ils partirent vers le magasin de fleurs de la famille Yamanaka, Naruto était sur que Sakura s'y trouvait, à papoter avec Ino...

0o0o0o

Bon, impressions, commentaires ? allez, parceque je si j'ai des commentaires je mets la suite. Vous savez rès bien comment ça marche (et puis ça coute rien)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les rewiews ! ToT que d'émotions ! looool !

Bon, je vous enbete pas plus longtemps. Chapitre 2!

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi ?**

Sur le chemin, Naruto avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis pas mal de temps.

« - Pourquoi tu ressembles autant à Itachi ?

- Ah... Hum...Je... Ah tiens, on est déjà arrivés ! »

Ils étaient devant un batiment avec une grande enseigne : « Fleurs Yamanaka » Naruto se posait beaucoup de questions, pourquoi ne voulait t'elle pas en parler ? Pourquoi ressemble t'elle autant à Itachi ?

Il poussa la porte du magasin distraitement et un son de clochette se fit entendre. Ino se tenait dos à la porte, derrière le comtoir. Elle arrangeait quelques bouquets. Quand elle entendit le son de la clochette, elle se retourna vivement :

« - Bienvenus aux Fleurs Yamanaka !

- Salut Ino, lança Naruto

- Ah, c'est toi, répondit elle, visiblement déçue, tu cherche Sakura sûrement ? »

Ino regarda Rin attentivement, et interrogea Naruto du regard. Celui çi fit signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

« - où est Sakura-chan s'il te plait ?

- dans l'arrière-boutique », répondit elle en retournant s'occuper de ses bouquets.

Naruto fit signe à Rin de le suivre, et ils penetrerent dans l'arrère boutique. Sakura était là, assise, à penser à tout, à rien... A rien ? Non bien sur, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sasuke. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de Naruto et Rin près d'elle. Ce fut seuelement quand Naruto lui posa la main sur l'épaule qu'elle sembla reprendre conscience.

« - Ca va, Sakura-chan ?

-Hm... oui, ça va..., » murmura t'elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva la tête, et s'aperçut que Naruto n'était pas venu seul. Une femme était avec lui. Elle lui rappelait étrangement...

« - Impossible... ce.. c'est...

-Oui..., commença Rin, je sais, la ressemblance est frappante. Je m'appelle Rin. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

Sakura était profondément troublée. Qui étais-ce ? Il y avait une enorme ressemblance avec Itachi Uchiwa... Un silence génant s'installa entre eux, vite comblé par Naruto, qui ne supportait pas cette ambiance:

« - Sakura-chan, Rin recherche Sasuke... et... je me demendais si vous ne vouliez pas en discuter autour d'un bol de ramens à Ichiraku ? »

Il fit son plus beau sourire. Sakura se releva doucement.

« -Eh bien, puisqu'il le faut. Je veux bien parler de Sasuke, mais Rin, j'aimerai bien savoir tes buts, à propos de Sasuke, et aussi pourquoi tu ressembles autant à son frère.

-Il n'y a pas de problemes, dit-elle, je vous demenderai juste de garder ça pour vous »

Rin se sentait en confiance avez eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais leur simple présence la rassurait.

« - Ouais ! Ramens ! Criait Naruto, allez, dépechez vous, j'ai faim ! »

Naruto attirait beaucoup l'attention dans la rue. Rin et Sakura marchaient tranquilement derriere lui.

« - Il a toujours été comme ça ? Demenda Rin,

-Dès qu'il s'agit de ramens, sourpira Sakura.

A leur arrivée au restaurant, le patron commença à preparer des ramens.

« Apparement, pensa Rin, Naruto vient souvent par ici... »

Apres avoir commendé et entamé leur repas, Sakura commença à poser des questions:

« - On peut savoir ce que tu veux à Sasuke-kun ?

-Tu es assez directe à ce que je vois, commença Rin, pour te donner une idée, Sasuke est mon frere cadet.

-QUOI ? Cria Naruro, manquant de s'etouffer. Tu... vous êtes frere et soeur ! Il ne me l'avait jamais dit!

-Ce ne m'etonne pas de lui, continua Rin calmement, il n'a jamais vraiment aimé parler. A part à Itachi et à moi. J'aimerai juste que vous evitiez de crier mon identité sous les toits.

-Et pourquoi ça, la questionna Sakura.

-Je suis censée être morte pendant le massacre de mon clan. On pense que Sasuke en est le seul survivant. Sandaime lui-meme m'a déclaré morte, même si on a jamais retrouvé mon corps. Je n'existe pas, ou plus. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sakura prit la parole:

« -Je comprends. Une autre question: pourquoi ressembles-tu autant à Itachi ?

-Simplement parce que nous sommes jumeaux.

Cette fois çi, Naruto s'etouffa vraiment. Sakura le tapota distraitement dans le dos. Quand il reprit son souffle, il cria:

« - Jumeaux ? Comment ça jumeaux ?

-Eh bien, jumeaux comme être nés la même année, le même jour, à la même heure, mais à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Je suis née avant lui. Je recherche Sasuke pour le convaincre que cette vengence ne le menera qu'à la mort. Il ne peut pas battre Itachi...

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, commença Naruto, il est vraiment fort.

Rin ignora Naruto.

-Je me demende comment Itachi a pu en arriver là... Je dois le retrouver lui aussi, il me doit des explications. A moi de poser des questions: pourquoi Sasuke a t'il quitté Konoha ?

-Tout a commencé pendant l'examin chuunin, commença Sakura, cet Orochimaru à mordu Sasuke à la nuque, et y a déposé une marque... Quand Sasuke l'utilisait, il n'etait plus le même. Cette marque se répandait sur tout son coprs. Et puis, il s'est mis en tête de le rejoindre... Il... Il est partit et il n'est toujours pas revenu...

-Il a même essayé de me tuer, ajouta Naruto, l'air grave. Il est partit il y a environ 2 ans et demi. Depuis, on est presque surs qu'il se cache pres d'Oto No Kuni.

-Bon, très bien, c'est plus grave que ce que je pensait.

Elle se leva et remercia Naruto pour le repas. Elle avait déjà fais quelques pas dehors quand soudain une voix retentit.

« - Attends, Rin ! »

C'était Sakura. Elle accourait, sivie de près par Naruto.

« - Je... J'aimerai chercher Sasuke-kun avec toi... On pourrait le chercher, à trois.

Ecoute, dit Rin, je ne voudrait pas vous vexer, mais, vous risquerez de me ralentir et...

Te ralentir, et puis quoi encore ? La coupa Naruto, tu veux tester nos capacités, c'est ça ? Moi je suis pres à me battre contre toi quand tu veux !

-Naruto, chuchota Sakura, t'es pas capable de tenir en place 2 minutes ?

-Tres bien, dit Rin.

-Quoi ! S'ecria Sakura

-Je te donnes rendez-vous dans 1h, dans la clairière en face des portes de Konoha. Je jugerai tes capacités. Sakura, viens aussi, il vaudrait mieux qu'il puisse bénéficier d'une aide médicale.

-Comment as-tu deviné que...

-L'intuition, répondit elle simplement.

Elle se retourna, et commença à marcher. Elle voulait visiter la ville, et aussi voir ce qu'il restait du quartier où elle vivait avant. Elle arriva devant l'ancien quartier des Uchiwa. Laissé à l'abandon depuis plus de 7 ans, l'endroit était dénué de vie, délabré et menaçait de s'éffondrer à chaque coup de vent. Où était donc passé le clan fort et soudé qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de voir ?

« Itachi, tu as tout détruit... tout... pourquoi ? »

Rin savait qu'Itachi en avait marre de ce clan qui virait vers la décadence, de leur pere, toujours a leur rappeller qu'en tant que nés dans la branche principale, ils devaient se montrer fiers et dignes du clan. Mais, pourquoi avoir tout détruit ? Qu'était il advenu de l'Itachi heureux de vivre et aimant envers sa famille ?

Elle entra dans le quartier, et parcoura l'allée principale. Ses pas résonaient sur les pavés. Les fenêtres cassées, les portes arachées, les enseignes détruites offraient un spectacle désolant. Elle se rappelait tout les bons moments passés avec Sasuke, Itachi, et aussi Shisui, leur meilleur ami. Il l'avait tué, sous ses yeux. Malgré cela, Rin n'a pas arrêté d'aimer son frère, et elle comptait bien les raisonner tout les deux. Elle réparerait ses erreurs passées. Elle n'avait pas pu arreter Itachi dans sa folie furieuse. Elle essayerait au moins d'arreter Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tant de questions sans réponses...

0o0o0o

voilà ! J'espere que vous avez aimé !

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait, Rin aime encore son frere... on croirait voir Sasuke et Sakura, non ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les rewiews (toute contente )

Repere: Les pensées de Rin seront entre asterisques !

Chapitre 3 : Combattons !

Rin continuait de marcher dans le quartier fantôme. Ses pas la dirigeait inconsciement vers la demeure de la branche principale. Sa demeure, là où elle avait passé toute son enfance. La propriété étincelante d'autrefois n'était plus qu'une confusion de vitres brisées, de murs arrachés et de tuiles fracassées.

_Flash Back:_

_Derrière la porte, Sasuke et Rin écoutaient, dissimulés dans l'ombre du mur. Rin savait que son frère ne comprendrait pas. Elle savait que Sasuke se demendait : « Pourquoi en veulent t'ils à mon frère ? Il est incapable de faire une chose pareille ! »_

_- Il paraît que Sishui c'est suicidé, commença un policier,_

_- Vous me soupçonnez, donc, répondit simplement Itachi._

_La conversation entre son jumeau et les policiers n'était plus calme et posée, elle devenait tendue._

_Sasuke se rapprocha de sa grande soeur. Il lui demenda de sa petite voix enfantine :_

_- Rin, Itachi ne l'a pas tué, hein ? Il n'a pas tué Sishui ?_

_-Je... Non, bien sûr que non, bafouilla Rin._

_Pourtant, Rin savait que la vérité était toute autre. Sasuke ne devait pas savoir, il était trop jeune._

Elle aurait dû lui dire. Ils auraient peut etre pu le stopper. Mais, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour les regets. Rin tourna le dos à ce qu'il restait de son ancien foyer, et se dirigea vers la clairière où elle avait donné rendez vous à Naruto. Elle passa les portes et marcha 10 minutes avant d'atteindre le point de rendez-vous. Naruto était déjà là, avec Sakura. Des que le blondinet vit Rin, il se leva d'un bond et lança :

- J'ai failli attendre ! Bon... On y va ?

-Calme-toi, s'écria Rin, tu es vraiment impatient ! »

Ils se placèrent au millieu de la clairière. Rin observa le terrain: une petite rivière s'écoulait paisiblement quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, quelques arbres se déssinaient au loin, et une colline à environ 50 mètres.

Parfait

Elle plaça un pied devant l'autre, prète au combat. Naruto croisa l'index et le majeur et s'écria :

- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu !

Plus d'une centaine de clones étaient apparus.

Kage Bunshin ? Il m'impressionne... Tous réels en plus ! Je vais pouvoir enfin m'amuser un peu.

Rin était entourée par les clones. Cela risquait d'être interressant.

-Sharingan !

Elle voyait, maintenant. Naruto ne pouvait pas contrer sa technique héréditaire. Elle se tourna, pour trouver le « fugitif ». Il ne se trouvait nulle part.

-Par ici !

La voix venait d'en haut. Kunai à la main, Naruto arrivait vers elle à grande vitesse. Grace à son sharingan, Rin lisait ses mouvements et prévoyait une contre-attaque. Mais Naruto augmentait à chaque fois le nombre de ses clones, si bien que Rin se retrouva seule au millieu de plusieurs milliers de ceux-çi. Elle les éliminait en enchainant quelques techniques Katon mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il fallait utiliser autre chose que de simples techniques ninja.

Il en veut celui là ! Ils sont trop nombreux, la seule solution, c'est d'atteindre Naruto. Allez, on passe aux choses serieuses, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'utiliser « l'autre sharingan » contre lui. Il ne reste plus que Kuu...

Elle passa la main derrière sa jambe, ou il y avait un bandage, et en sortit un poignard. Une aura bleue l'entourait car Rin lui insuflait de chakra. Au fur et à mesure que l'arme recevait du chakra, elle se métamorphosait en katana, puis en une flûte étrangement éfilée et scintillant d'une lumière bleue clair. Les clones ne fesaient pas un geste.

Il a peut etre compris que je ne prenait pas ce combat à la légere.

- Alors, Kuu t'impressionne ? Et ce n'est que le début », lança Rin (nda: Kuu signifie Ciel)

Elle porta la flute à sa bouche et commença à jouer une mélodie plutot sombre, pour ne pas dire macabre. On aurait dit une marche funèbre. Pendant quelques secondes, les clones essayaient d'atteindre Rin, mais, tout en continuant à jouer, elle gardait son sharingan actif et évitait toues les attaques, en profitant par fois pour donnes quelques coups de pieds.

Soudain, un clone disaprut dans un nuage de fumée, puis un autre, et un autre. Le plus étrange était que la flute de Rin scintillait de plus en plus fort et s'éfilait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'un clone disparraissait. Apres quelques minutes, Naruto était seul, tous ses clones avaient disparu. Le jeune homme était éssouflé, pourtant il n'avait pas bougé, mais il sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Rin ôta la flute de sa bouche et posa son regard sur Naruto.

- Kuu n'est pas une simple flûte, commença t'elle, elle absorbe le chakra dès qu'un note est jouée. La quantité de clones que tu as généré est impressionnante, mais malheureusement, face à Kuu, ta technique te désavantage, puisque ton chakra est également répartit dans chacun d'eux. Ma flute n'a plus qu'à absorber ton chakra répartit dans tes clones. Ainsi quand le chakra d'un de tes clones est aspiré, c'est une partie du tien qui t'abandonne. Mais ce n'est pas sa seule particularité. Elle contrôle l'élément auquel j'ai une affinité.

« L'élément..., pensa Sakura, c'est une Uchiwa, elle controlerait donc le feu ? Elle est redoutable... »

Rin effectua un serie de signes à une rapidité déconcertante:

-Suiton, Suiryuudon No Jutsu ! Technique du dragon aqueux !

« Suiton ? Pensa Sakura, ça alors... »

La petite rivière qui se trouvait à environ 10 mètres commença à s'agiter dangereusement, puis, une tête de dragon sortit de l'eau, suivit de près par son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, limposante bête faisait face à Naruto, qui, competement vidé, arriva quand même à croiser ses doigts. Une aura rouge commença à l'entourer, les traits fins sur ses joues s'allongèrent et ses canines s'agrandirent.

Je vois... C'est ça, le chakra de Kyuubi ? Impressionnant.

Rin recommença à jouer. Une mélodie joyeuse et légère se fit entendre. Presque instentanément, le dragon fondit sur Naruto. A part de l'eau, on ne distinguait plus grand chose, car le dragon avait disparu et laissait la place à une clairière inondée. Mais au millieu se trouvait Naruto, protégé par une sorte de bouclier de chakra. Il n'avait subit aucun dommage.

- Enfin, on passe aux choses serieuses, dit Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu !

Un clone apparut.

- Tu ne connais que le Kage Bunshin ?

- Ne me sous estime pas...

Naruto tendit sa main, et le clone insuflait du chakra dans celle-ci. Un instant après, le chakra formait une boule d'énergie et tournait dans tous les sens.

La technique de Yondaime ? Il en est capable ? Décidement...

- Rasengan !

L'orbe tourillonnante toucha Rin de plein fouet. Sous la puissance du coup, elle fut projeté à une cinquantaine de mètres, la trace de son violent parcours encré dans la terre.

" Mais... elle aurait dû le voir arriver, pensa Sakura, ce n'est pas normal... "

Soudain, Rin, qui était à terre, disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Pourtant, sa voix s'éleva, elle semblait provenir du sous sol.

- Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu ! Technique de la Decapitation Fatale !

La scène se passa si vite que Naruto mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il était enfoui sous terre, immobilisé, sa tête dépassant juste du sol, et Rin face à lui, un sourire goguenard à ses lèvres.

- J'ai gagné, lança t'elle, et toi, tu as perdu. Tu ne peux plus faire le moindre geste, et te tuer serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais je me suis bien amusée, alors, je vous laisse m'accompagner. Rendez-vous demain matin, ici, à 8h00 pour un topo de la situation.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Naruto. Ouais, génial !

- Rin, commença Sakura, tu n'as nulle part où dormir, alors, viens chez moi, la chambre d'ami est libre !

- Merci sakura, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Et elles s'en allèrent, laissant le pauvre Naruto enfoui sous terre, criant et hurlant à l'aide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivées chez Sakura, celle-çi posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres:

- Rin, j'ai remarqué que tu ne transporte aucun bagage. Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Ah, ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle se plaça au millieu de la pièce, face à Sakura qui se demendait bien ce que tout ceci signifiait.

- Si j'étais toi, je reculerais un peu.

Rin se mordit le pouce, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir une petite quantité de sang, puis posa la main à terre.

- Kuchiyose No Jutsu !

Dans un nuage de fumée, une belette apparut. Elle transportant une grand faux et un énorme baluchon marqué d'un nuage.

- Ah, Rin ! dit elle. Je suppose que tu veux tes affaires ?

- QUOI ? Elle... elle parle ! s'écria Sakura.

- Ba, quoi ? t'as jamais vu d'invocation parler ?

- Ah... si... mais comme ça, sur le coup... voir une bellette parler ça fais bizarre !

- Merci Kumo, je prendrais juste de quoi me changer.

- Comme tu veux, répondit la belette.

Après avoir déposé des vêtements ainsi qu'un sac, la belette disparut de la même façon qu'elle était apparue et laissa les deux kunoichis se préparer pour le lendemain.

Voilà ! Ca vous a plut ? parceque je me suis un peu creusé la tête pour rendre le combat interressant, mais c'est vrai que c'est plus dur de se l'imaginer quand c'est écrit que quand c'est déssiné ! j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me décider pour l'invocation de Rin, et puis finalement, ce sera une belette appelée Kumo ! (Kumo-nuages)

Belette, Nuage, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Allez, un effort !


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, déja le 4eme chapitre !

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 4

Au petit matin, Rin fut reveillé par un bruit qui venait de la salle de bain. Emmergeant à peine du lit, elle eut du mal à comparer "bruit" avec "musique", et décida de voir de quoi il en retournait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la-dite salle de bain, la musique devenait de plus en plus forte. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, la voit de Sakura se fit entendre, criant à moitié pour couvrir le son de la musique.

- Oui ? Entrez !

Rin ouvrit à moitié la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser sortir le son d'une chaine hi-fi particulièrement fort.

- Sakura, c'est moi, Rin.

Sakura était en peignoir, une serviette entourait ses cheveux.

- salut Rin, lança t'elle avec un sourire joyeux. Comment ça va ?

- hmpf... il est 6h00... c'est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu écoutes toujours la musique à fond le matin ?

- Ah, ça. C'est une mauvaise habitude que je tiens de ma mère !

- Je vois... Après ça, je peux pas dire que je suis pas reveillée...

- J'ai fini, je te laisse la douche.

- Merci.

Après s'être lavée, Rin prit les affaires que Kumo lui avait donné. Il y avait un short assez court noir, un débardeur noir et une grande cape à capuche toute aussi noire. Décidement, cette belette connaissait ses gouts par coeur !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain lavée et vêtue de la cape puis déscendit dans le salon.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Les deux kunoichis se rendirent donc au point de rendez-vous, Rin avait mis sa capuche pour voiler son visage, mais sur le chemin elles rencontrèrent deux personnes étrangères à Rin, mais que Sakura connaissait.

- Neji ! Hinata ! Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?

- B... bien, merci, Sakura.

- Bien. Que faites-vous ici de si bon matin ? Et qui est avec toi ?

- Er... commença Sakura, c'est à dire que... hum... Voici Rin.

La kunoichi avait le visage caché par sa capuche, qu'elle enleva pour dévoiler son visage dont elle avait laissé les cheveux détachés.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement.

- Sakura, commença Hinata, vous n'alliez pas sortir en dehors du village ?

- Hm... si.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Pour retrouver Sasuke...

- Sakura ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seule ! Tu devrais aller voir l'Hokage, s'écria Neji.

- Je... Bon, Hinata, Neji, allez chercher Naruto et dites lui que Rin et moi sommes chez Godaime.

- Oui !

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, Hinata et Neji cherchant Naruto et Sakura et Rin vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Arrivées à destination, Sakura poussa doucement la porte du bureau. Tsunade était affalée sur son bureau, un filet de bave coulant sur la papperasse, qui occupait d'ailleur la plupart de l'espace de travail. La jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses prit une longue inspiration et:

- TSUNADE-SENSEIIIIIIII ! REVEILLEZ VOUS !

L'hokage se revela vivement, les cheveux en batailles, l'air ahuri.

- Niah... questquiaencore ouaaaaaaah, bailla-t'elle.

- Tsunade-sensei, pour dormir, les lits existent !

- Ah, mais, j'ai tellement de travail...

Tsunade avait les joues rosies, et Sakura et Rin ne purent s'empecher de remarquer la présence d'un bouteille de sake ainsi qu'un petit verre.

- Mais, qui est cette jeune personne avec toi ?

- C'est...

- Laisse Sakura, l'interrompit Rin, je vais le faire moi même.

Elle enleva sa capuche. L'air ahuri de Tsunade s'accentua encore plus à la vie du visage de Rin.

- Je m'appelle Rin, Rin Uchiwa.

- Rin Uchiwa, répéta l'hokage, pensive. Ca me dit quelque chose. Attendez.

Elle se leva et farfouilla dans sa bibliothèque, où trainaient quelques archives et des livres de médecine avancée. Puis, elle enleva vivement un petit livret et commença à le feuilleter.

- Rin Uchiwa... Ah ! Tu n'est pas censée être morte ?

- Si, Sandaime m'a déclarée morte, même si on a jamais retrouvé mon corps.

- Je vois, je vois... Hum, c'est embêtant tout ça...

- Tsunade-sensei, nous voudrions avoir la permission de chercher Sasuke !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- Sensei, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Imaginez qu'Orochimaru prenne son corps ! Si Rin nous accompagne, nous aurons plus de chance de...

- "Nous" ? l'interompit Tsunade, il n'a jamais été question de plusieurs personnes je crois. Naruto vous accompagne aussi ?

- Oui, dit Rin. Hokage-sama, s'il vous plait, laissez Sakura et Naruto m'accompagner.

- Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de chance à trois...

- Tsunade-sensei, s'écria Sakura, bien determinée à avoir le dernier mot, Rin est surement aussi forte que son frère !

- Aah, soupira t'elle, je vois qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? Tu as le même caractère que moi, Sakura. Bien, je vous laisse y aller, mais tachez de revenir vivant, et avec Sasuke, de préférence.

- Merci, Tsunade-sensei ! vous ne le regretterez pas !

Et Sakura et Rin quittèrent le bureau en courant.

- Je l'espère Sakura, je l'éspère, murmura Tsunade avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil.

0o0o0o0

désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps

Commentaires please !


	5. Chapter 5

Aya72: Noooooon ! Je plaide la présomption d'innocence ! Mais qu'est ce que je racontes encore... (en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu mettes des commentaires ! ToT lol)

Mijyo: Oh, merciiiiiii ! petite larme au coin de l'oeil snif, que d'émotions... XD

En ce moment, j'ai pensé à introduire au moins un couple dans ma fic. Le problème, c'est que j'hésite beaucoup entre le SasuSaku, mon couple préféré, et le ItaSaku, parcequ'on ne le voit que très peu et qu'il est interressant aussi Bon, il va falloir que je tranche... Pile ou Face XD

Chapitre 5

Rin, Naruto et Sakura avançaient dans la direction d'Oto depuis une bonne heure quand la jeune Uchiwa remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tendit l'oreille, et entendit derriere eux des bruits de pas rapides mais réguliers.

Merde ! C'est pas le moment là ! Un... non, deux ? Deux personnes. Pas de doute, ils nous poursuivent, mais pourquoi ?

- Naruto, Sakura, s'écria t'elle, il faut qu'on accélère, vite !

- Pourquoi, demenda Naruto,

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, on se grouille et on s'arrête à la prochaine grande ville !

Sur ce, les trois ninjas accélèrèrent la cadence et arrivèrent environ trente minutes plus tard dans une ville touristique. Au plus grand bonheur de Rin, c'était la période de fêtes et les rues étaient bondées, les magasins pullullaient de clients qui se bousculaient et se criaient dessus, mais l'inconvéniant était de trouver une chambre et d'échapper à leurs poursuivants qui n'avaient sûrement pas laché prise.

- Allez, on se dépêche de trouver un hotel !

- Quoi ? Mais, protesta Sakura,

- Y'a pas de mais, ici, c'est moi qui commande, et si c'est moi qui commande, tu fais ce que je dis. Je suis responsable de vos vies, je vous rappelle. J'expliquerai tout quand on aura trouvé une chambre.

Après avoir trouvé deux chambres, une avec deux lits simples pour Sakura et Rin et une autre avec un lit pour Naruto, ils se réunirent dans la-dite chambre de nos deux kunoichis et Rin expliqua tout.

- Alors voilà, je voulais qu'on se dépêche car nous étions poursuivit par...

- Et commen tu savais ça toi, la coupa Naruto,

Rin prit une grande inspiration pour chercher le calme et lança d'une traite en essayant de se retenir de ne pas frapper Naruto:

- Ecoute-moi-bien-petit-gamin-ne-commence-pas-à-me-faire-chier-où-je-t'envoie-valser-cent-metres-plus-loin-est-ce-que-c'est-clair ?

Le concerné ne répondit rien.

- Bien, je prends donc ça pour un oui. Donc, nous étions poursuivit par deux personnes. Elles suivaient notre cadence de course, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elles ne cherchaient pas le combat mais qu'elles espèraient surement nous arrêter une fois arrivés à notre destination.

- Alors, commença Sakura, pourquoi s'arrêter si c'est ce qu'ils recherchent ?

- Ca, c'est un petit secret, répondit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire en coin rempli de sous entendus.

Chaque jour, et ce depuis la mort de ses parents, Rin présentait un sourire radieux à ceux qui avaient bien voulu l'héberger quelques temps, mais malheureusement, la vérité à l'interieur était toute autre. Ne pouvant plus se présenter au village de Konoha, elle avait entreprit de retrouver seule ses frères, sans succès. Depuis l'age de 13 ans, Rin vagabondait, rongée par la solitude, de village en village. Avec ses incroyables capacités de survie, elle avait mennée une vie plutot tranquille, éliminant les shinobis qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Avec le temps, elle était devenue un monstre. Une machine à tuer, sans pitié, si nécessaire, elle aurait tué femmes et enfants. Les rares qui avaient croisé sa route et qui en avaient réchappés avaient diffusé l'histoire de cette jeune adolescente sans pitié qui parcourait les territoires des différents pays. La rumeur s'étendit rapidement, et bientôt, les pays frontaliers du pays de feu avaient reçu l'ordre d'éliminer cette jeune fille qui devenait de plus en plus menaçante. Mais Rin était tout simplement imbattable. Elle accumulait les techniques grâce à sa fabuleuse pupille, du ninjutsu, genjutsu et aussi dévelopé son mangekyou sharingan,en profitant pour arracher quelques informations sur son frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

Mais, soudainement, à l'aube de ses 20 ans, Rin sembla disparaitre des routes des pays. Elle avait décidé de sortir de cet enfer, pour retrouver son frère cadet, Sasuke. Apprenant sa soudaine disparition, elle avait décidé une fois encore de le chercher de par le monde, par tous les moyens. Mais Rin n'avait pas prévu deux choses. Deux personnes pour être exacte. Ce jeune homme et cette kunoichi représentaient tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant près de 8 ans. De la compagnie. Alors, elle avait décidé de les laisser l'accompagner, car elle savait bien que seule elle n'arriverait à rien. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais leurs seules présence l'appaisait.

Il parait que lorsque deux personnes sont incroyablement proches, une sorte de lien les unit, et que quand elles sont à proximité l'une de l'autre, elles le sentent immédiatement. Rin ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle connaissait l'identité d'un de leurs poursuivants. Elle allait enfin le voir. Mais, une question revenait sans cesse, elle reconnaissait que leurs mysterieux poursuivants n'étaient pas là pour elle. Mais, pour qui alors ?

- Naruto, commença Rin, parle moi un peu de cette organisation, l'Akatsuki.

- hm, répondit t'il, tout à commencé quand j'avais à peu pres douze ans, cet Itachi Uchiwa et son coéquipier, un drole de bonhomme avec une dorle de tete, son venus me chercher, au départ, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais, après, on m'a expliqué qu'ils me cherchaient.

- Ils te cherchaient ?

- Pas moi, précisement, mais ce que j'ai en moi. Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. A la premiere tentative, ils ont abandonné car apparement, je n'étais pas assez mur. Puis, plus tard, deux autres membres se sont attaqués au Kazekage, Gaara Du Désert. Il possaisait lui aussi, un démon.

- Possédait ?

- Ils le lui ont retiré. Cette opération tue le réceptacle du démon, mais Gaara est revenu à la vie grâce à une vieille dame.

Rin ne dit rien, elle était assez perturbée. Si Itachi faisait bien partie de cette organisation, ils étaient là pour Naruto... L'imbécile, elle l'avait précipité vers la mort ! Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Elle le protegerait, coûte que coûte.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit Sakura.

- Non ! cria Rin. il était là, elle le sentait.

Mais c'était trop tard, Sakura avait déja entrouvert la porte.

0o0o0o

Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire pour la suite. Alleeeez, cherchez bien !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les commentaires !

bon, jev rappelle que ça spoil au cas où XD

PS: Dans ma fic, Deidara est une fille (et je me suis bien amusée à faire ses dialogues )

0o0o0o0o0

_Rin ne dit rien, elle était assez perturbée. Si Itachi faisait bien partie de cette organisation, ils étaient là pour Naruto... L'imbécile, elle l'avait précipité vers la mort ! Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Elle le protegerait, coûte que coûte._

_Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_- Je vais ouvrir, dit Sakura._

_- Non ! cria Rin. il était là, elle le sentait._

_Mais c'était trop tard, Sakura avait déja entrouvert la porte._

Quand Sakura découvrit qui était devant elle, elle se figea. Itachi Uchiwa était là, face à elle, dans sa cape noire aux nuages rouges.

- Uchiwa Itachi, je suppose, demenda t'elle calmement. Vous êtes seul, la face de poisson n'est pas avec vous.

Pour toute réponse, il esquissa un sourire.

- Non, aujourd'hui, Kisame-san n'est pas avec moi. Mais, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien vous interresser. Deidara-san, tu peux te montrer je pense.

Dans un nuage de fumée, une seconde personne apparut. Blonde, avec une longue queue de cheval et une frange, elle tenait sur son dos une personne.

- Tiens tiens... C'est le bonbon rose, ouais, dit elle. Comme on se retrouve. La dernière fois, c'est toi qui a dégommé Sasori Chéri ? Ouais, bon, à cause de toi j'me tape l'autre tebé. M'enfin, j'ai surement quelque chose qui devrait vous motiver à nous filer l'aut' Jinchuuriki, là, c't'espèce d'arrieré mental de renard. Tch...

Elle posa nonchalement le corps sur le sol, puis le retourna de façon à ce que son visage soit bien visible.

- Sasuke-kun ! s'écra Sakura, en se précipitant vers lui.

- Oh, l'bonbon rose, l'interrompit Deidara. Un pas de plus et j'le fait péter de l'interieur ton prince, pigé ?

Elle s'assit dessus, laissant Sasuke échapper un gémissement et passa sa main sur son visage:

- N'empeche, ça serait bête de l'exploser... Il te ressemble beaucoup Itachi. Bon, c'est simple, on vous file l'apprentit serpent et vous nous passez le renard.

- Naruto, s'écria Rin, ne va pas avec eux !

- Oh, tu es là, Rin, dit calmement Itachi, je me disais que je sentais une présence différente. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Hmpf... Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'Orochimaru ?

- Ha, c'lui là... expliqua Deidara, toujours assise sur le jeune homme. Je m'en suis personellement occupée.

Puis, d'un geste de la main; elle mima un explosion. Rin réflechissait. Il fallait récuperer et Sasuke, et Naruto indemnes, mais le problème était: comment ? Si ils obtenaient Naruto, ils récupéreraient Sasuke. En encore, Rin ne savait pas si ils leur confieraient Sasuke. Peut être que...

- Itachi... explique moi ce qu'il c'est passé, exigea Rin.

- Voyons, ici ? Ce n'est pas très résonnable. Allez, nous avons perdus assez de temps. Deidara ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle se leva doucement, et en un instant, se retrouva derrière Naruto.

- Ecoute moi petit, tu vas faire ce que je te dis gentiment...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ah... soupira t'elle. J'te résumme la situation, j'ai enduit Sasuke d'argile et j'en ai mis un peu sur Sakura au passage. Inutile d'essayer de l'enlever d'ailleurs, il ne partira pas. Bref, il suffit d'un petit geste de ma part et c'est le carnage total. Mais si tu viens avec nous, je ne leur fait rien. T'as pigé ?

- Je ne viendrais pas avec vous !

- Alors, la seule solution, ça reste de tous vous emmenner. Mais reflechis un peu, tu peux à toi seul éviter de tous les faire mourir.

Deidara marqua une pause, laissant le temps à Naruto de réflechir à ses paroles.

- Très bien, dit il enfin, je vous suis.

- Naruto ! s'écrèrent en coeur Rin et Sakura, n'y va pas !

- C'est le seul moyen de tous vous sauver.

- Et ba voilà, dit Deidara, finalement t'es pas si bête que t'en a l'air !

Elle lui donna un coup bien ajusté, il perdit connaissance et tomba lourdement sur le sol, puis elle l'empoigna fermement sous son bras et sauta par la fenêtre et atterit sur un oiseau d'argile.

- Itachi ! J'te les laisse ! cra t'elle pour se faire entendre.

0o0o0o0

Oui, je sais, c'est court ! MAis, au moins vous l'avez cette suite

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire les paroles de Deidara. Bon, je prépare la suite, peut etree que vous l'aurez demain, peut etre tout à l'heure ! (C'est pour fair durer le suspense loool "Tu parles, c'est juste parceque t'as autant d'imagination que la peche que t'es en train de manger" Conscience ? "oui" La ferme)

Bref ! Commentaires !


End file.
